


Balance

by allthehearteyes



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enduring Commitment, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: After the Season 3 finale.  What happens next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I just can’t let things be. Le sigh…*
> 
> **This one is a little different than the others.**
> 
> ***This standalone is canon compliant. As far as we know…***

Adrian had been caught dead to rights with 4 kilos of cocaine. The penalty for a drug trafficking offense, astronomical. Deran bailed him out and hired the best, most expensive lawyer in southern California. Deran and Adrian had argued about this, but Deran would not be deterred. With persistence and persuasion, Adrian turned over his contact’s information to the DA. His only hesitation was the potential danger to the Cody family.

Pretty quickly deals were made and major players arrested. The small, but efficient drug ring was essentially disbanded. The lawyer was able to argue that without Adrian’s help the organization would never have been dissolved. By some miracle, Adrian was sentenced to a little over a year of jail time and a few years of probation for the felony charges.

~~

Deran had put up all the money for the lawyer, fines, fees and protection of Adrian while he was locked up. He sold a couple of the more lucrative properties, and pulled jobs regularly with the family. It was Smurf’s connections that kept Adrian safe while he was locked away, so he was, again, beholden to her. With insistence, near begging, Lucy agreed to step in with what remained of the peripheral crew and assure Adrian would be considered untouchable in/out of jail. Deran had run jobs for her too; obligated to pay their debts. He didn’t care. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to ensure Adrian’s safety and freedom.

~~

All Deran wants is to hold Adrian again, feel his skin, hear his breath, and know they’ll figure the rest out later. He is steadfast in this...


	2. Chapter 2

It’s the day of Adrian’s release. Deran is standing outside the facility, nervous with anticipatory energy. Finally, blessedly, Adrian walks out. He looks shell shocked. His hair shaggy, skin a paler shade, eyes searching. Deran had witnessed the changes in Adrian over the past year, during their weekly visits. It had been gut wrenching to see his light fade.

Adrian sees Deran and strides right into his arms. They hold each other tight. Breathing. Squeezing.

The drive is quiet, a little strained. Neither one of them reaching out to touch or talk. Deran parks, grabs Adrian’s stuff, and they head inside.

They get into the condo, Deran’s previous home on the Strand. One of the properties Smurf ‘gifted’ him. Deran moves to the kitchen to get them each a beer. Adrian is in the entry way, unsure of what to do or say.

Deran hands him a bottle. They kind of stand there, not making eye contact, nursing their drinks, and fidgeting. Deran takes a deep breath, shakes his head a couple times, and takes both their bottles to set them aside. He wraps his arms around Adrian, holding him, waiting. Deran feels Adrian’s body sag a little and as he starts to sob.

Deran closes his eyes and continually whispers, ‘It’s okay.’ Adrian is silent as he cries, breathing labored. Deran moves them to the bathroom and undresses them both. They resume their previous position while in the shower, feeling each other’s skin as the warm water washes away some of the aches.

Naked, in bed, Deran spoons Adrian. Their legs are tangled and Deran’s arm is locked around him tightly. Adrian continues to sob off and on throughout the night. Deran always there to whisper gentle reassurances, to soothe. He’s determined to fight for them. To get them back to where they were, maybe even to a better place than before.

~~

They spend the next day swimming in the water and playing a little. Adrian isn’t up for surfing yet. Deran doesn’t care what they do, as long as they’re together. They laze on the beach, in the sun, constantly touching, but still not really talking. They eat, walk down by the pier; content to just be in one another’s space.

That night Deran can’t hold back. He starts to cry. He cries for what they’ve been through, for how long they’ve been apart, for the fact they’re together now…and, finally, for the opportunity to create the future they’ve always wanted. Their roles are reversed from the night before. Adrian holding, providing comfort, care, and soft reassurances. Deran allows himself to be soothed and cared for. _How he’s missed this…missed this man…_


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later, sun just breaking over the horizon, Adrian nuzzles Deran’s sleeping face. He brushes his lips against the warm skin ever so softly, kissing, breathing in his scent. Deran wakes, his eyes still closed, Adrian murmurs, ‘I’m ready’, and continues his ministrations. Deran slowly opens his eyes, watching. He gently asks, ‘Are you sure?’ Adrian replies in a quiet, but decisive tone, ‘Yes’. He smiles as their eyes lock. Blue to blue. Slowly, Deran smiles back, grabs Adrian by his shoulders, and hauls him in for a deeply passionate kiss.

~~

Adrian is tentative and unsure. It’s been a long time. His hands move cautiously over the smooth firmness, taking comfort in the familiarity. He’s a little nervous, but determined. They’ve done this a million times before. Deran is with him every step of the way, offering a warm smile and words of praise. Adrian’s confidence builds a little as he readies himself.

Adrian catches the wave and plants his feet. He’s unsteady, but tries to remember to trust his body. He leans into the board, feeling the water shift, moving accordingly. It’s not pretty, but he knows he’ll find his balance again. They stay and play until the surf becomes calm.

~~

Back home, Adrian tells Deran he’s ready for something else too. They’ve been intimate since he got home, but no penetration. Previously, Adrian has felt too raw, too vulnerable. Now, as they’re naked, face to face, kissing, breathing hard, he’s sure. They’ve taken their time, both prepared. _It’s been so long._ Deran pushes in, they both gasp, holding each other tight. It takes a minute, but they find their rhythm, their balance.

Deran is paying attention, watching him, but he moves the way he always has…the way they always have. Hard. Intentional. Focused. Their orgasms are coordinated as their bodies shake and shudder, grasping tightly. Sweaty, heaving, Adrian frames Deran’s face, and whispers, ‘I love you’. Deran’s eyes close for a moment, open with unshed tears, and replies, ‘I love you too’.

~~

Adrian is back working at the shop, however temporary, and considering options for school. Slowly they are figuring out their life together. They’ve found an ease in their day-to-day, a comfort. Laughing, playing, exploring, loving each other. Working toward the life they’ve always wanted. They are balanced, connected, and deeply grateful for the gift of them, of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to believe they're going to be okay. This is the best I could do...
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. There's one more on it's way.
> 
> *find me on Tumblr*


End file.
